crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equipment/@comment-201.214.226.63-20170126154728
I know jackshit about properly editing a wiki so I'm just gonna add what I've found so far so someone else can add it: Weapons Harp: Deals damage in the 8 adjacent squares, can be made out of every material Scepter (Don't recall the exact name): Can only attack the 4 directly adjacent squares, but deals damage in a straight line (Infinite range untill colliding with a wall if I'm not mistaken) . All materials Axe: Hard to explain, like a mix between a rapier and a broadsword. 4 directly adjacent tiles attacks normally, but you can lunge one extra tile away to hit on a 3x1 area. Lunge deals no extra damage apparently. All materials Greathammer: Hits on a 3x2 area. Think like an extended Broadsword. Comes in all materials Scimitar: Same range like a spear (No throwing function tho). If you attack the same beat on which you'll receive damage, you instead perform a parry, which is similar to the ones made by the swordmen from Zone 4. This means you'll negate the damage and step back on the direction opposite to the one you attacked. You don't have to attack the same enemy that would've dealt damage to you in order to parry. The scmitar comes only in "normal" material Consumables Cookies: '''Drops in stacks of 6, each one heals half a heart Carrot: Heals 1 and reveals the map. Not sure if it gives invincibility frame like an apple/cheese/chicken/meat '''Charms Grenade charm: Apparently lets you lob bombs, which deal +2 extra damage. I was unable to try this since I had a Blast Helm equiped. The bomb icon also changes to green grenades Rings Ring of Pain: Deals damage as you attack, however I'm still wondering the exact mechanism of this Ring of Frost: Your attacks freeze enemies. Not sure if you deal extra damage against frozen enemies like with the Dagger of Frost Headwear Spiked Ears: +1 damage, breaks on missed beat Footwear Glass slippers': '''I have no idea what these do, but they break '''Shovels' Shovel of strength: +1 to dig and +1 to damage Shovel of Courage: +1 to dig and makes you step on tiles you dig Torches Torch of strength. Not sure how much more light it gives, but it also adds +1 damage Torch of walls. Not sure how much light. It reveals walls on the map (Like a map but without revealing floor tiles and junk) Armors Armor of Quarts. Literally "reduces damage to 1". Not sure if it sets all damage taken to 1 (Meaning 0.5 damage would actually get increased) and not sure how it interacts with other pieces of armor Other Nocturna: The thicc vampire girl. Starts with 3 hearts, a scimitar and a normal shovel. Also starts with the transform spell (I'm not sure but I think you can't drop this spell.) Transform, well, transforms you in a bat. While in bat form you can't use items, armor, torches, and other equipment have no effect, and you can only attack the four directly adjacent tiles to you. However, your attacks deal 4 damage, you gain Telepathy, Flying, and you'll heal half a heart every 5 kills. Since you can't use items (shovel included), you can't dig walls or plant bombs. However, you can still bump into walls to synch up with enemies without losing your combo. You can also open chests and doors and pick up items. Transform has no cooldown, however going from bat to humanoid costs you half a heart. Also, if you take lethal damage while on humanoid form, you'll immediatly transform into a bat with half a heart. Familiars: A type of consumable. When used, the item will be consumed, and the next direction you press will be the position your familiar will occupy (For example if you activate the familiar item then press up, the tile above you will always be occupied by that familiar.) Familiars have no colission, do not stop enemies nor proyectiles, but when they touch an enemy they apply effects depending on the familiar. The snowman freezes, the dove teleports and the bat deals 1 damage Cursed Hearts: A new type of health. Can be found in chests, crates and bought. Basically works like an extra heart. They can be recognized by their purple color and shattered design. Damage taken on a cursed heart can't be healed, and once that heart is depleted it dissapears instead of remaining empty. Yellow wrights from Zone 5 don't deal damage, but instead turn a normal heart into a cursed one